


The New Animatronic

by Froyduhr



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks disusedyeti2 for saying I should make this. (I have a HighlandDoctor fic for you later, buddy. Just have to finish it)<br/>Fro's first Fnaf Fic (heh, allteration)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Animatronic

TITLE: The New Animatronic  
FANDOM: Five Nights at Freddy’s  
WARNING(S): Gore  
RATING: T(?)  
\---  
«Hello, hello. I have some great news for you, Jeremy!» The voice came from the recorder in front of the security guard.  
“They brought back Leonard! You know, the drum-playing lion from the first Freddy Fazbears?”  
Jeremy did remember, he had though it had been scrapped as they had rebuilt the other animatronics; well rebuilt everyone except from the Spring Traps: Golden Freddy and Golden Bonnie, apparently that would have been too expensive.  
“Well, anyway, he is new and I’m not completely sure of how well it works with the other animatronics, have fun and leave this recording for Mike as he comes in for the night, thanks.” Then the call stopped.  
Jeremy walked out of his office and into the main-room.  
He smiled to Foxy the pirate as he walked past the pirate’s cove. He smiled and saw how the children cheered on the red fox.  
Jeremy was glad that the animatronics were restored, nevertheless, he did not envy Mike his job. He still had nightmares from the week where he was the night security guard, he remember how he was nearly killed by the animatronics.  
Jeremy looked up on the stage, where Bonnie, Freddy and Chica were playing their songs.  
Jeremy decided to take a look into the kitchen, checking if any kids had sneaked in.  
In the kitchen, there was only the chefs, making pizza and other snacks. Jeremy looked up on the wall and cringed. He had never understood how the two chefs managed to work with that puppet hanging on the wall. He looked around the corner and saw Golden Freddy lay, slumped down where he usually were.  
Fred Fazbear, his boss had not had the heart to throw away the spring-trap suit, so he had just let him sit underneath the row of awards they had gotten for their popularity.  
“Hi there Goldie.” Jeremy said and stroke the fur on top of the bear’s empty head.  
The security guard walked out of the kitchen and back into the main room. Jeremy smiled and waved to the man in the identical, purple uniform as himself, before walking up to him.  
“Hi, Mike. You are early today.” Jeremy said. Mike twitched a bit, eyes dashing in-between the animatronics.  
“Boss said something about a new animatronic? Is that true?” Mike said with a nervous voice.  
“Yeah, He is gonna be announced to the public tomorrow.” Jeremy said.  
“Oh, gods…” Mike whimpered.  
Jeremy felt a sting of pity, he knew how horrifying the animatronics were.  
“You know, Mike… If you want, I can help you tonight. Nothing’s scarier than the unknown-factor.” Mike’s eyes lit up and he nodded. “ Thankyou Jeremy.” He said.  
Then Freddy began playing the ‘toreador march’ and Mike let out a yelp, tears nearly swelling up in his eyes.  
XxxXxxX  
The last of the guest left the pizzeria and Jeremy walked around, saying goodnight to all the animatronics, while Mike checked his equipment, making sure that the doors, cameras and lights worked as they should.  
“Everything is working, Mike.” Jeremy said as he entered the office; the clock showed that the time was 23:58.  
Mike held his pad with all the cameras up to his face, flicking through the different rooms. He let out a small cry as he saw an animatronic; slumped over in the spare parts room. Mike could make out a green-furred arm, and he immediately recognized the lion. “There he is.” Mike whimpered and Jeremy looked over the man’s shoulder and nodded in agreement. “Yup, defiantly Leonard.” He replied.  
Mike changed the camera-view to the show-stage. “Bonnie is gone.” He said before flicking through the other cameras. “He’s in the closet. Oh, gods, how can he be so near us, so early?”  
“Calm down, Mike, It’ll be alright.” Jeremy said and placed a soothing hand on the shivering man’s shoulder. But just as he did that, they heard the crying of a child down the right hallway.  
“M-mommy?”  
Mike and Jeremy cried out in fear as the small, child-like voice echoed through the halls.  
“It’s so dark, so cold, mommy; where are you?”  
“What the fuck is going on‽” Jeremy whispered and reached over Mike’s shivering shoulders and flicked through the cameras, looking for where the voice came from. They both fell silent as they saw the form of the green lion, dragging heavy legs down the right hallway, looking deadly tired, glowingly, pink eyes, partially shielded by his black mane.  
They both gulped as they heard the sound of the lion’s metal tail drag against the floor, sending shivers of fear down their spines.  
At that moment, Jeremy heard the familiar groan of Bonnie, right behind them and his heart stopped for a moment: They had completely forgotten about the other animatronics!  
“Mike. Do not look behind you. I will distract him out of your office, then, you’ll close the doors. You have enough power to last the rest of the night with both closed.” Jeremy said.  
“No, I can’t let you do that! They’ll kill you!” Mike said, tears in his eyes.  
“I’m sorry, Michael. I can’t let us both die.” Jeremy said and hugged his friend.  
“H-Hello-o, the-there, buddy!” Jeremy heard the deep, goofy voice of the purple bunny.  
He ducked under the animatronic’s arm and ran towards the door, but he stopped in the doorway and turned to Bonnie.  
“Come and get me, ya bunny-bitch-bastard!” He jelled. Bonnie looked at him with what Jeremy could have sworn to be fury. Before he began walking towards the human.  
With sadness in his eyes and tears down his cheeks, Mike closed the doors behind the bunny.  
Jeremy walked down the hall with a quick pace, knowing that he could be meeting an animatronic anywhere.  
Jeremy could hear the metallic sounds of an animatronic, not too far away, this one was faster. He realized that it had to be none other than Foxy the pirate that had begun moving behind pirate cove curtains.  
He heard the clanging from the kitchen, knowing that Chica had to be in there, keeping the Puppet and Golden Freddy company, as she usually did.  
Jeremy was glad that they had decided to put away the toy animatronics before moving into this new location. He was sure that he would have had no chance to survive an attack from Mangle. He had always disliked that fox, he was much creepier than his older model.  
Jeremy held his breath as he looked down the east hallway, seeing Freddy wander towards the office.  
“Keep the doors down, Mike.” Jeremy mumbled to himself, looking for a place to hide. He got an idea and nearly hit himself for not remembering.  
The hidden room! Mike did probably not know of it, but he knew there was one here. The room where Golden Bonnie was! Vincent had told him that the animatronics never went in there, something about their programming. Offcourse, Jeremy wasn’t an idiot, he knew that the robots was possessed by something evil, however, it was worth a shot; better to die trying when your only other option was to die anyways.  
Jeremy sneaked off towards the backroom, but as he got close, he heard a womanly laugh behind himself.  
“Hello, there, f-friend. Let’s e-e-eat!”  
Oh no, It was Chica! Jeremy sprinted for the door, hearing the yellow bird closing in behind him. Unlike Bonnie, she was very fast; nearly as fast as foxy.  
The security guard managed to grab the handle of the door to the backroom and swung the door open. Surprised and relieved that it was not locked, Jeremy stumbled into the darkness. He looked up and saw the glowing pink eyes of Chica, right outside his door. She looked at him for a few long moments before turning around, walking back into the kitchen.  
Jeremy let out a relieved sigh and looked around.  
The room was pitch black, but he knew that there were supposed to be an own generator in the room. He stumbled around until he found the light switch and turned it.  
The room was mostly empty, and had seemingly not been used for a while; but slumped against one wall, laid a large body.  
It was golden and looked a bit like Bonnie. “Golden Bonnie?” He asked, looking at the lethal spring-suit.  
Jeremy walked up to the suit and looked at it. His brows furrowed as he saw that the suit looked like it had been used not too long ago.  
He squatted down and looked into Gold Bon’s face and the wide eyes that stared back at him. Jeremy let out a scream as he saw that the eyes were most defiantly human. He looked down at the suit-animatronic hybrid, and first then, did he see the red, sticky substance underneath it. Coagulated blood.  
Jeremy ran out of the room in a moment of panic. Without realizing what great mistake he had just made.  
“Ya-ha-hahr, me matey! Come join us at th-th-the pira-a-ate cove!”  
Foxy.  
Jeremy ran towards the door again, but Foxy was too quick. The guard felt the hook around his upper arm and he felt the sharp hook cut deep into Jeremy’s arm.  
XxxXxxX  
As the clock turned to 0600, Mike opened the doors and ran around the building, looking for his mentor and friend. “JEREMY!” He shouted. He looked around the entire building; not a trace of the other man anywhere.  
But what Mike did not see, was how Golden Freddy had been moved a bit and that a pair of staring, human eyes looked up at the smiling puppet on the wall.  
.:The End:.


End file.
